things changed
by mandaree1
Summary: after naru left, Mai became a part of a gang with a deadly curse on it's shoulders. when naru and the others see how much she's changed, will they see through her tough facade, find out about the curse, and heal the wounds left behind by his departure? or will he never become the wiser? i don't own ghost hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me why I wrote this, because I have no clue. I know gangs would never be like this. It was one of those that just pop into your head, ya write down, and then decides to post it. Fellow authors, please don't critics for such a weird idea for a fanfic. Thank you.******

**Flashback**

_It had been one month since naru had left, leaving Mai behind, heartbroken. She had taken a liking to tattoo's while he was gone, and to smoking cigarettes. She never showed to the meeting of the ex S.P.R members, and probably never would. She no longer had friends; she lost them from working too much. For some reason though, this had attracted the local gang, the silver tails._

_They were called this because they lined the backside on the inside of their uniform skirts with white fur. She knew she had their attention because one or two had been following her recently. She never said anything, and they never talked to her. _

_She had started to believe she was being paranoid until one day. She'd ditched school (her first time) when she heard someone say "yo."_

_Whipping around, she saw a girl that was obviously a silver tail. She had bleached white hair, and several piercing on her ears. She stood around Masako's height, and he air demanded attention._

_"What're you doing out of school, kid?" white haired girl asked, leaning on the wall next to Mai._

_"I was bored" she replied simply, taking a small draw of her cigarette. _

_The girl gave a long laugh, and said "nice to see we agree on somethin, I'm Suzuki" she brought a hand out, and Mai shook it._

_"I'm Mai" she told the Suzuki, then asked "aren't you a silver tail?"_

_The girl nodded, looked Mai over, and said "you seem like silver tail material. Some of the newbies told me about ya."_

_"Thanks…. I think" Mai mumbled, unsure of what to say._

_"How bout ya join us?" Suzuki asked, and then said "we look out for our own, so you wouldn't have to worry about gettin beat up."_

_Mai gave a small nod, unsure of herself. Suzuki grabbed her arm, not hard enough to make her feel threatened and said "come on! I'll show you our compound!"_

**2 years later/ Mai's P.O.V**

"Mairu!" is yelled into my ear, effectively waking me up from a peaceful sleep I had been enjoying. I grunted and sat up, to see Miharu in my bed. Miharu is a year under me; she's got bleached hair (gang trademark) and green eyes. She doesn't consider her home home (abusive family) so she hangs at my place a lot, and sleeps over with me in my bed as well.

I don't mind, I'd let her live here if I had the money to feed her.

"Morning Mairu (gang name)" Miharu says, and then asks "did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine" I replied, getting out a cigarette. I almost lit it then remembered about second hand smoke and stashed them away.

"How's your back? Need any more alcohol?" I ask, I'm a tattoo artist (I do prison style because I'm only 16, so I have a lot of tattoo's on my body) Miharu had just gotten her first tattoo last week (a panther head) and I didn't want it to get infected.

"Its okay" she told me "you don't have to worry about smoking around me ya know? My dad does it all the time."

I shrug and lit a cigarette.

"The daily question" I say after taking a long draw "do I go to school? Or do I skip?"

"You're going to fail if you don't" Miharu added "do you want to wait another year before becoming an adult in the silver tails quadrant?"

It was one of the silver tail's rules. You graduate high school, and then decide if you want to stay a part of the gang as well as whether or not you're going to college. We all need a basic education.

I managed to scrape by last year, but I doubt I could pass if I skipped anymore. I sighed, and then got on my uniform. I walked to school through alleyways, knowing better than to show my silver fur lined skirt in a public area. I reached school and quickly sat in the back of the room.

I fiddled with one of my earrings (I put them in myself) and wondered if I should get a nose ring. I have plenty in my ears (none match, I only have the money to buy one at a time) and even one (at the pressuring of Suzuki) in my navel.

During class, I wrote note down, but internally I was bored.

Halfway through class, the intercom came on and the principal bellowed "Mai Taniyama to the principal's office!"

I stood up and walked out of the room, wondered why I was called. I tried to remember what I did that I was caught for, and then I realized it might be about my smoking.

I reached the office, and listened at the door "I'm not sure that's a good idea, hiring her, sir" the principal was telling someone "Mrs. Taniyama has gotten into many illegal activities and it would hurt your business to have her around."

I slowly opened the door and walked in.

**Ayako's P.O.V**

Naru finally got his butt back her from Europe, and now he's restarted S.P.R. he called all of us, except Mai, and asked if we would like to rejoin. We all agreed, but Mai's phone was turned off, so we went to her school, Which I why we were now sitting in the principal's office waiting for her to arrive.

"oh, Mrs. Taniyama' the principal lady says, with obvious distaste "how nice of you to join us."

In walks in this girl that couldn't possibly be Mai. She had bleached white hair with a lot of ear piercings, and tattooed arms, and a bad temperament.

"No doubt you are shocked" the principal lady says, much to over dramatically in my tastes "that this is what became of the Mai you have been speaking so highly of, but alas, this is what happens when you waste your own potential."

This made me look at the girl again. Now that I actually looked at her, she had Mai's brown eyes and Mai's figure. She even had Mai's irritated frown I remember so well, this was actually Mai.

Mai crosses her arms, glares at the lady, and finally says "what makes you think I'm wasted potential? You're the one who's supposed to 'unlock' this great potential I'm supposed to have. So technically, my failure of a life as you call it is your fault."

I gave a small gasp. Mai never spoke back like that when I knew her, and even though it's not nice to say the stuff she just said, it was kinda funny.

But I still couldn't help but wonder, why did she bleach her hair? Why does she look so indifferent to everything? Why are her arms (and neck from what I could see) covered in tattoo's at her age?

The principal sniffed and left the room, letting us speak to her alone. "Mai" john started "what happened to your arms?"

She just shrugged and asked "what are you all doing here?"

"I'm reopening S.P.R" naru stated, looking unfazed by Mai's new look "I thought you may want to be my assistant again."

Mai replied with "fine, I need the money for food and stuff anyway."

**Mai's P.O.V**

I don't want the job back, but I could use the money so Miharu could stay at my place. One of the most stressed rules of the silver tails is 'protect your own' after all. I skipped the rest of the school day, just walked out the door and yanked a cigarette out on the way.

I went to Suzuki's place; she never goes to school anymore. Her apartment is in the downtown slums, to visit were told to carry either a gun and knife with us at all times, even thought we can defend ourselves.

No one messes with us, except the red claws. There a mostly all boys group (females are there for their pleasure from what I've heard, enough said.) we fight because their leader, Kowari, wants us to surrender to his and his friends wants (no need to go too deeply on what those are) and we won't. They threatened to force us; we threatened to beat em up, normal gang arguments.

There's more than just the 'no way' reason than that. You see, there's a curse on the silver tails, one they've been living with for 20 years. 20 years ago, we managed to get some guy angry (were not sure how or exactly when) and he put a curse on us. He made it so we can't get pregnant until were 18 (some of them want this, not me though) or we die. They cough up blood for a few weeks, turn deathly ill, and then die. The children are always still born.

Anywhom, the arguments are starting fights, meaning that gang war could start up. Just last week a small fight broke out with a couple of us and the red claws. So Suzuki's always at home to plan just in case.

"Hey Suzuki" I yell as I walk in "it's Mairu!"

I sit cross-legged in the living room across from Suzuki.

"Did you get attacked on the way here?" Suzuki asked

"Of course not" I reply "they never do. I got a job today." I blew some smoke out of my mouth.

"A job, huh" Suzuki says with a puzzled look "why?"

"I need the money for Miharu" I reply "so that way she can live with me."

Suzuki nods, and then says "if there's a gang war I'll need you full time."

"I don't mind losing my job again" I reply "it's one of those ghosts fighting businesses. Not much to lose except the cash" major lie and I knew it.

Suzuki looks at me for a moment then says "do you think you could ask them about the curse?"

I shake my head "they'll want to know why I know gang people. Then I'd lose my job. You will have to ask on your own."

Suzuki nodded and said "I may just do that."

I stub out my cigarette, lie down, and fall into a deep sleep right there on the floor.

**Again, this is just another one of those weird ideas I get everyone in a while. If you like, thanks! If not, I know this isn't really realistic but I don't mind. It's for fun. R and R! JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my chapter 2**

**Mai's P.O.V**

I woke up a few hours later because my cell phone rang. Suzuki gave us all cell phones (we don't ask how she gets them) so we can keep in touch. I grab it and say

"Who's this?"

"Hey Mai!" is yelled into my ear, its monk "how would you like to come to dinner with me and the others tonight" he asks.

I look at Suzuki, who's listening in. she nods, showing that I don't have to patrol and that if I'm needed, she'll call.

"Sure Monk" I reply, before hesitating. "There's a problem with that though" I mumble, I would look pretty dumb if I had to run out of the room just to smoke "you'll have to get a smoking table. I've been a smoker for a year now."

'More like two' I think to myself dully, waiting for the eruption. I was not disappointed.

"You're what!" he yelled "why didn't you tell me! Your 16! You shouldn't have cigarettes in your possession! Let alone smoke them!"

He then hangs up. During this exchange I kept my phone 6 inches away from my ear the entire time, letting Suzuki hear everything, but she had to put her hands over her ears.

"Damn" she mumbled to me "that's loud."

I rub my ears and say "you're telling me. I'm going to have triple that at least as soon as the others get me alone."

"How are you not deaf?" she asked me, looking at me with a shocked face.

"I built up a resistance" I replied grimly "they expect me to be the same me from 2 years ago. How are they going to react when they see how I am now?"

Suzuki smiled "if you survive, come to me to help you heal verbal wounds. If you die, I'll come to your body burning."

"Thanks" I replied dryly "and here I was hoping for some advice."

**At the dinner/ Mai's P.O.V**

I stick my head into the small dinner looking for S.P.R. I see them and wince. They all look downright furious, and there waiting to use all that anger at me. I gulp, gather my courage, and walk over.

"That's not fair" I mumble, hiding behind my bleached hair "6 to 1 is impossible to beat."

There glares soften a little, but there defiantly still there.

"Mai" Ayako said, sounding quietly but still angrily "why didn't you tell us when you tried cigarette's, why didn't you call us about it?"

I tried not to wince at how she said it. She made it sound like I'm doing something horrible, instead of giving myself lung cancer.

"Because I hadn't called you lately or at all at the time" I answered "so I thought it'd be weird to just call out of nowhere saying I'm a smoker."

"Why did you start smoking?" john asked, I answered

"My excuse is the same as every other smoker you'll ever meet, thought I wouldn't get addicted, tried it once, and got hooked."

"But you're not smoking now" Lin said, as though he expected me to just grab a cigarette and smoke right here without others consent.

"I'm very aware about second hand smoking and lung cancer" I replied "so I smoke my cigarette's on my own, so I don't effect anyone."

Everyone was impressed. Most people who smoked couldn't hold their urges like Mai apparently could.

"Excuse me" I said, getting ready to stand up "I need to smoke; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No need" Naru said, interrupting me "smoking around us a little bit won't hurt us, you don't need to leave."

I slowly nodded, and grabbed my pack, happy they didn't mind. I lit the cigarette and took a long drawl.

"So, why did you organize this thing anyway?" I ask Monk, it was strange to have them watch me so carefully.

They seemed more focused on my smoking than anything else, like they expected me to just drop dead any minute. The silver tails didn't act like that, they just told me that it was my choice and that they hoped I'd someday reconsider (at least, that's what Suzuki and Miharu said).

"I did it because I thought it would be good to hear all that's happened to us after we left" Monk said.

I nodded, but then my phone rang.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I opened the phone and said "hello?"

"Mai!' Suzuki yelled into my ear "things are bad!"

I sat up straighter and said, even thought I knew the others were listening to my every word "who was attacked this time?" I asked, hoping it wasn't her.

"Miharu" Suzuki replied, and my blood ran cold "Mairu, she needs you badly right now, hurry up and get here!"

"Okay!' I replied, hanging up

"Sorry guys," I said in a rush "one of my friends was attacked, I have to go!"

"We'll go with" Ayako replied, and they all followed me out the door. **(A/N: sorry, I'm not sure how I would write the drive away scene, so I just time skipped.)**

**Mai's house/ Mai's P.O.V**

I ran in the door with the others following. My blood chilled to the bone, I saw Miharu on my couch crying, with Suzuki next to her.

Miharu was covered in bruises, and her clothes were ripped, in areas that could make me fear that the curse would strike her.

"I've been waiting a while" Suzuki reprimanded as she pushed Miharu into my waiting arms "she won't let anyone touch her, but she won't stop asking for you."

"Oh Mairu" she sobbed into my shoulder as I sat on the couch with her "it was so horrible!"

"You don't need to tell me what happened" I said softly, knowing that it might make her sadder to talk about it.

"Yes I do!" she sobbed "he might have given me the curse!"

That made me even more scared "please tell me he didn't" I said softly

"He did!" she blubbered.

I was now shaking in fury, as was Suzuki.

"I'll castrate him" I hissed "him and all his goons. No one passes on the curse. It's bad enough the weight is enough to stop some of us for becoming members, but to put it on a newbie!"

Suzuki was doing even more cursing than I was "that's it" she hissed, eyes blazing "no more dancing around it. You hurt us, we hurt you kowari. Eye for an eye, curse for a curse. Mairu" she commanded "leave our calling card tonight. The silver tails will rip the red claws apart for this!"

"I'll be happy too" I hissed "but first, we need to see if you're really cursed" I was now addressing Miharu "when did it happen?"

"An hour ago" she mumbled into my chest "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"Don't be" I say "where were you?"

"The slums" she mumbled "I was going to visit Suzuki."

I nodded, and Naru asked "what are you 3 talking about? The slums, why would she be there? What curse? And why are you talking about gangs?"

I didn't reply. Naru had always thought Yankees and gang members were disgusting. He would sneer at them whenever we passed one before, and even look disgusted if he bumped into one. It was better that he not know.

"Please leave" I said instead, talking to all of S.P.R.

"But" Monk started before I interrupted

"This is a personal matter. It has nothing to do with you. Please leave."

Monk and the others looked extremely offended as they left. I almost felt bad, but I have work to do.

"Do you mind if I leave for a few hours?" I asked Miharu

"No" Miharu said, calming down slightly "but you don't have to start a war because of me."

"Miharu" Suzuki starts "what's the biggest rule of the silver tails?"

"Take care of your own" Miharu replied, and Suzuki nodded

"You're one of us" Suzuki pointed to me then herself "and we will take care of you just like you care for us. They hurt you, we hurt them."

"I'm going to go" I told her "you're staying here just in case you are cursed."

Suzuki nodded and said "Miharu, you're on leave, no fighting around you right now."

I slipped out of the room then. I put of black jeans and a skin tight black tank top. I took out all my piercings (including navel) so they wouldn't get in the way of anything. I then put a black wig own, and carefully put on gloves so there would not be any finger prints. Lastly, I put my cigarettes on my bed, so they couldn't fall out and leave evidence somewhere.

I walked calmly to one of kowari's houses (most of the red claw were rich people) and I knew he wouldn't be here at this time of night.

I had grabbed a gallon of gas on the way there, and was now splashing it all over every bit of the house I could reach. While I let it soak into the hard wood floors I grabbed a flame resistant pot and filled it with cold water, then put our trademark in (a silver feather in the shape of a tail) and went back to the gas.

I grabbed some matches I keep with me (just in case I lose my lighter) and lit one. I was halfway to the door when I threw it, running as far away as I could before the explosion hit.

The entire house was aflame, not was untouched, but the feather tail in the pot, and perhaps that'd go too.

Before the firefighters could arrive, I was halfway home and still running.

**Here's my chapter 2. I have no clue where I'm going with this or why. Heck, I never even thought about gang stuff (and I know this isn't what any gangs do) but you know what I mean. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai's P.O.V**

I arrived home without any trouble, and went straight to put my earrings and navel rings back on. I grabbed the clothes I wore (they smelled of gas) and burned them, then flushed the ashes down the drain. I put some different clothes on and walked into the living room, to see the house I'd just burnt down already on the news, with Suzuki and Miharu watching.

"Rich people's news travels fast" I comment as I flop in between them on my old green couch.

"Great job Mairu" Suzuki praised me, before saying "I thought you were only going to burn part of the house though."

I shrugged "less evidence this way, nothing will be left, except the feather tail put into a pot of cold water.

You see, the silver tails aren't a bad gang. Sure, were not planting trees and helping orphans (we do in our free time every once in a while), but were not doing drugs (unless you count the occasional smoker) or beating up cops and starting riots, Were basically a bunch of girls (and a guy or two) with piercing, tattoo's, and Yankee attitudes that have banded together.

But that doesn't mean we can't fight a gang war (high school version of gang war: bunch of kids from both gangs gather somewhere and have a huge fist fight, worst thing that ever happened is someone broke a collar bone and a leg and a few ribs, leaving scars (which happened to have been me)

Were not defenseless, but we aren't going to blow people's brains out. I grab my cigarettes and ask

"Do you mind if I smoke?" they shook their heads, I lit a cigarette.

"You know" Suzuki started "you were very rude to your friends earlier, you should apologize."

I glace at the clock, I couldn't call then, because no one in their right mind (except us) would be up watching the 3:00 a.m. news.

"I will around lunch" I promise "that way I know there up."

"Won't they want to know why you sound tired?" Suzuki asked

I shrug and say "I'll just tell them I was up late doing homework. That's not a complete lie; I have a lot of homework to do."

**Suzuki's P.O.V**

I smirk; I've always liked Mairu's dry sense of humor. Of course, it didn't exist to years ago though, but it's here and in full bloom now. Mairu's like my second in command, and I don't min asking for her advice (she asks me for advice back anyway) I may not like that she's a smoker, but I can't tell her not to. I don't think, however, that she can't stop. After her crush (she told me about what happened at S.P.R and with naru a year ago) she sought for comfort from the nearest thing, and unfortunately cigarettes were there.

Mairu is one of my best fighters, and one of my most experienced. Not only has she lost a friend to the curse, she gained many scars from the gang wars from a year ago. I wasn't leader back then, but I swore when I became leader to not make as many mistakes. And yet a gang war is on the horizon, and we don't have the women power to take them down.

Most of our members quit after the battles, and retired to a safer life. There well respected as war veterans (whenever we see them on the street we bow our heads), and because we can't re-recruit them, we call them the untouchables. Mairu's no untouchable, but she's pretty damn experienced. But that S.P.R is shaking her up pretty bad, even if she don't show it.

I just hope she finds out what she really wants, even if she leaves the silver tails because of it.

**Mai's P.O.V**

'Lunch time' I think to myself 'time to apologize.'

I flip open my cell and start calling. Naru and Lin don't care, I offended Masako's pride, irritated Ayako, and hurt monk.

And even after all that happened, they still (and I quote) 'want to reconnect with me' (unquote).

I call Suzuki "can I ask a stupid question?" is my greeting

"Shoot" she replied

"Why are some people to persistent for their own good?"

Suzuki laughs and says "your old pals still buggin ya?"

I groan and reply "there sticking their noses in places they don't belong. I can't seem to get them off my back."

"I seem to remember you have the same qualities" she replied "there just watching over you. Seeing if your okay and all, there worried."

"One of the main reasons your recruit some of our members" I remind her "is because no one is going to miss them if they have to go underground for some reason."

"no one was going to miss you" Suzuki countered "until S.P.R came back into your life, but I don't mind. By the way, I've noticed your grades are getting horrible, you need to bring them up."

She then hung up on her end. I shook my head; she has always had the craziest of ways to bring things up.

**Naru's P.O.V**

Mai has changed greatly in the past 2 years I've been gone. Not only has she dyed her hair, her arms are covered in tattoos, she even smokes! She looks like one of those damn Yankees you see on the street. But she's much too respectable to be one of them; she's not that damn stupid. The thought of her smoking, how she looked in the dinner with one in hand, scares me. I don't want her to get lung cancer; she's my assistant after all.

She and that girl (Suzuki I believe) looked ready to kill when they found out about that other girl (Miharu I think it was) was hurt. They said something about a curse and about a calling card. I want to know what I'm missing, but Mai has closed her heart off from all of us. I don't like that she's keeping secrets.

Maybe going back to Europe was a bad idea.

**I hope you have liked my story so far, so R and R! JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this so far!**

**Mai's P.O.V**

I was contently sleeping in my room, Miharu curled around me (she gets cold easy, and has terrible nightmares, so I don't mind her clinging) when I heard someone burst in. groaning, I opened an eye to see Suzuki. I quickly sat up, making sure not to hurt Miharu in the process, and asked "what are you doing here? Ain't it a little late to be up?"

"No time" Suzuki panted, giving me the impression that she'd run all the way here "gang fight. Big one. Just heard. Need help."

That woke me up. Miharu woke up too, and sat up, both of us were quite prepared to go and attack. Miharu's a newbie, but we teach all newbie's how to fistfight, hell, I taught her myself, so she should be fine.

I quickly and smoothly got out of bed and put of the gang's uniform (black trench coats and black skirts with the silver tail insignia) and nodded to Suzuki, I was ready to go.

"Miharu, you stay behind" Suzuki directed "you can't strain yourself, were still not sure if you're pregnant, and if you are, fighting is the last thing you should be doing."

Miharu shook her head "no way! This is my first fight, and I want to see if I'm right for the silver tails! Please let me go!"

I twisted my head sharply to her and said "and if you are pregnant there's not way you can prove yourself. If you die, you'll never get to be a senior or untouchable. You need to stay here, please Miharu, listen to her."

Miharu looked put out, but she agreed. Suzuki and I quickly ran to the battle field, an unused train track area a few miles from school.

It was a horrible tussle, there was at least 50 blood claws, and only half of that one our side. I jumped right in, bringing down as many as I could. I received a punch in the face ("I'm going to get a black eye later" I grumbled under my breath as I dealt with that ass-hole) and a good kick to the gut. It was getting pretty bad, when we head the tell-tale sirens.

It was like someone had pressed the pause button, everyone stopped and listened. They came again, only this time louder and more constant.

"Damn" I muttered, before yelling "it's the cops, run if you don't want to get arrested!" and we all took off like bats out of hell. I felt tired, laid down (to dark to see where I was) and feel asleep.

**_Next day_**

I woke up because someone jabbed a toe into my side. I hissed in pain, before glaring at the person who had done this to see… Masako

I smiled, an annoyed smile, and asked "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Masako scoffed and said "you have no clue, when I call Naru!"

I snickered "you sound like a mother. How'd you find me?"

"Your friend called" she replied "what happened?'

She was pointed at what I supposed was a black eye. I shrugged, noticed where I was, and quickly sat up. I'd managed to fall asleep on a train track, mere inches away from touching the deadly third rail. 'Man' I thought to myself, shaking my head 'I'm must have been really tired, I'm never joining a fight so late at night ever again.'

I grabbed a cigarette and was about to light when I remembered I had company, and stashed it away.

"Nothing happened" I told her "fell asleep on the ground, and didn't realize until I woke up that I was near the third bar."

"How does one just fall asleep on the ground?" Masako asked sarcastically "why are you here?"

"I got to be designated driver for a couple of friends" I lied "I must've fallen asleep after I dragged their butt's home."

Masako didn't look convinced, but she didn't ask further, thankfully. She walked me home, and I quickly crawled back into bed with Miharu. She gave me and expectant look, and I just closed my eyes and muttered that she should get some sleep. I was sooo going to be in trouble when I woke up, knowing my luck all of S.P.R would be at my front door demanding that I tell them what happened, but for now, I just wanted to sleep, somewhere _other _than the train tracks. Maybe if I was lucky I'd get a few hours until they come pounding at the door.

**_Later that day_**

It was around 2:00 (I skipped school; I doubted the teachers were surprised. Suzuki's gonna kill me later though) and I was sitting in my house smoking while Miharu told me all about some new bases being set up in Hokkaido (Suzuki is thinking about making me leader of one) when a hard knocking came on the door.

"Aw shit" I muttered to Miharu "here comes the brigade, hit the shelters! I'm not sure there'll be any survivors! This'll be the worst battle yet! Wish me luck!" by the end of this Miharu was laughing extremely hard, and I smiled.

I went over and opened the door, to see (no surprise here) Ayako, Monk, Lin, Naru, and Masako whom was sporting an extremely happy look on her face. I gave her a small glare before quickly putting out my cigarette.

I heaved a sigh and flopped onto my bed, before muttering "why do I get the feeling there's a bomb about to go off?"

"Why the hell aren't you in school?" Monk asked, deadly calm, which terrified anyone, especially someone who'd been on the wrong side of his temper. So I cringed and looked away.

"I needed a break from school" I muttered, I'm not used to anyone bothering about that stuff anymore, I haven't had a parent figure in years, so It felt slightly awkward for me to try to make up excuses about something I normally didn't have to justify.

"So you skipped? And besides that, Masako said she found you by the train tracks fast asleep covered in bruises, what happened!?" Monk demanded

I put my fingers to the bridge my nose, hoping to massage the headache I was getting away, and finally muttered "damn you Masako" before saying louder "it's not important."

Monk looked quite ready to blow a gasket, and Miharu looked ready to hide in a corner, so I hissed low enough so she couldn't hear "calm down. You're terrifying my friend, or have you not noticed?"

Monk kept quiet, and I walked over you Miharu and whispered into her ear "you should go hang at Suzuki's, that way you don't have to listen o the yelling" she nodded and walked out, leaving me to the very angry S.P.R.

**Hope you like! read and review!**


End file.
